


The One With Cas's Fanfiction

by HolyFuckingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fucking, M/M, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cas reads fanfiction, head tilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean discovers what Cas has been doing on Sam's computer when he gets bored. When Sam leaves, Dean decides to ask Cas more about it. (A short smut fic)





	The One With Cas's Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! I just made a short little smut scene!

_ “Cas stands up and walks over to Dean. Dean takes a few steps towards Cas nonchalantly.  _

_ ‘Dean-’ Cas says reaching for the buttons on Dean’s shirt ‘Do you want to…’ Dean nods trying to also take Cas’s coats and shirt off. Cas gets Dean’s shirt off and starts working on the buttons on his pants. Dean is still fumbling with Cas’s tie when Cas reaches down to Dean's-” _

“Sam! Why is this on your computer!?” Dean yelled from the map room utterly shocked.

Sam stumbles in from the other room and walks over toward Dean. “Why are  _ you _ on my computer?” He asks angrily. 

Dean makes a sour face and waves his question off. “Dude, seriously what is this?” Sam leans over and starts reading what's on the screen.

Sam stands back up with a confused look on his face. “Dude, I don’t know. Why did you start reading this anyway?” Sam closes his computer and picks it up, away from Dean.

“I uh- I saw my name.” Dean looks shyly away “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean,  _ I don’t know. _ I didn’t pull this up…” Sam says shrugging.

Cas steps in from another room and says matter-of-factly “It was me, sorry.” He sits down at the table next to Dean. 

Dean just stares at him confused, waiting for an explanation. When no explanation comes, he looks from Sam, then back to Cas and asks through a heavy breath “Uhh… Why?” 

Cas, who clearly misunderstands Dean’s question answers “Well I don’t have a computer, and I can’t use yours because of…” Dean cocks his head and looks at Sam, Sam just shrugs back at him and continues listening to Cas “You know, the pornography,” Dean stiffens up and laughs awkwardly, looking all around, but Sam and Cas seem to be unphased. “So I used Sam’s computer. Sorry I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Sam says walking back to his room to put his laptop away. Dean and Cas both stay in the map room talking, and Dean tries to ignore what just happened. Later Sam walks out of his room, over to both of them to let them know that he is going to the store to pick up a few things.

Dean holds up his empty beer bottle and yells “More beer!” as Sam walks out the door. Sam replies with a thumbs up before he leaves. 

Dean looks back over at Cas “So, uh-” Dean pauses and clears his throat, “Why do you- Why do you read that stuff?” 

Cas tilts his head at Dean “You mean the fanfiction?”

“Um yeah, I guess so.” Dean half smiles at him then goes back to looking almost completely lost and slightly concerned. 

“I just think it’s interesting. Chuck wrote these books about us and that sparked so many of his readers to create their own stories and I just think it’s neat.” Cas says smiling at Dean.

“Alright…” Dean says nodding along. They sit there in silence for a moment before Dean can’t help but ask “Yeah, but why, uh- why about  _ us? _ Like  _ you-and-me?  _ Like…  _ Together _ .” He slows down his words and looks to the ground, avoiding Cas’s gaze. 

“Why not? I like seeing how our characters are portrayed in their eyes.” 

“Our characters?” Dean asks more confused than he was before. 

“Well, yes. Because they are based off of the books.” Cas says like it was common knowledge.

“The books that are about  _ us _ .” Dean concludes. Cas nods, thinking that Dean is finished and is sort of stunned when he’s not. “How often do you read… these” He asks, not knowing what to call them. 

“I don’t know. At night, when you guys are both asleep and I’m have nothing better to do. So I guess quite a bit.” He says squinting at Dean, wondering why he’s so interested about this. “Why do you ask?”

Dean clams up again and stutters out “I’m just curious, that’s all.” He, again, laughs awkwardly and then crosses his arms over his chest. “What was… what was that one about?” Cas tilts his head, hesitant to answer. Why does Dean want to know? “I read a few lines… I didn’t really, I don’t really know what it was… What was it about?” He asks again, gawkily. 

Cas turns his body to face Dean's, “They’re all… Different.” He says scrunching his face.

Dean nods “But what about this one?” he asks trying not to sound too weird.

Cas thinks for a moment before he replies. He thinks that Dean is maybe coming onto him, but he really has no good way of knowing, and he doesn't have much experience with this kind of thing. But having said that, he does read a lot. If that's anything. Cas realizes that a little too much time has passed and Dean looks like he is regretting ever asking Cas anything and like he wants to fade into the background. He should just answer his question and continue talking to Dean like normal. 

“Well this one was with you and I, and we were in the kitchen, talking and... things.”

“Things?” Dean asks, eyes getting big. 

“Uhm… Yes.” Cas says, not elaborating in the slightest. 

Dean squints at him and nods once, maintaining eye contact. Cas looks back at him puzzled. Dean scoots closer to Cas and leans toward him, not completely closing the distance. He quiets his voice and grins at Cas who is stunned at Dean’s sudden confidence. “What kind of things?” He seems like he immediately regrets asking and leans back in his chair away from Cas.

Cas matches Dean’s low voice as he begins to understand what’s going on. “Things like…” Cas scoots closer to Dean, and Dean does not scoot away. “Getting really close…” 

Dean nods, mouth hanging open. “Then what do we do?” Dean asks, leaning in. 

“I lick my lips and look into your eyes…” Cas says licking his lips and looking into Deans piercing green eyes. 

Dean’s breath hitches “What do  _ I _ do?” He asks.

Cas gets even closer to Dean, evidently shrinking most of the space that was between them. “You look at my mouth, right at my lips and lean in closer.” 

“Okay…” Dean says softly doing just that. “And then what do you do?” 

“I normally…” Cas says pausing looking at Dean, to see if this is really what he wants. 

“Yeah?” Dean rushes.

“Lean in and…” Cas’s voice goes back to its normal tone and volume, “Kiss you.” He says not moving. 

“Okay,” Dean pushes out, opening his mouth a little, turning his head and leaning forward, almost touching Cas. 

Cas then leans forward, and begins to softly kiss Dean. Dean’s heart starts beating quicker as they eagerly speed up, clashing their teeth together a few times. 

Dean barely pulls away from Cas and asks, “Then what?” Dean knows what he wants the ‘then what’ to be, but he still waits for Cas to answer. 

“You try to take off my clothes, but ultimately fail,” Cas answers in a deadpan voice, Dean gives Cas a sideways look and forces back a laugh. “I’m wearing a lot of layers. I normally get your shirt off fast, then help you with my clothes.” Cas still has a concentrated look on his face and he tries leaning back to meet Dean. 

Dean can’t hold back the chuckle anymore “Let me try anyway…” he says leaning back in, making out with Cas as he tries to get his coat and jacket off. Cas was right, taking off his clothes is very hard for Dean. Cas has almost no trouble undoing the buttons on Dean’s shirt and sliding it off of him. Dean eventually gives up, grabbing the lapel of Cas’s coat, pulling him in impossibly closer to deepen their kiss before pulling away. “Well, what do you know, the fans were right.” 

Cas gives a cheesy smile and starts taking off his tie, along with the rest of his many tops. Dean breathes in hard and wide eyed watches Cas strip in front of him. “After that, what do we do?” Dean asks, softening his voice back to where it was before, trying not to be embarrassed about the ‘ultimately failing’ with Cas’s clothes.

“Ohh,” Cas says finishing unbuttoning his shirt “We definitely make out some more.” 

Dean jumps out of his chair toward Cas. Both rising to their feet and feeling each other up. 

“Then you…” Dean encourages, waiting for Cas to finish his sentence.

“Unbutton your pants.” Cas says hurriedly as he pushes his mouth back onto Dean’s while he takes off Dean’s belt. 

“Oh I read this part…” Dean says slow. “It ends with your hand down my pants?” 

Cas gets the zipper down, before he starts kissing him again, he replies “Yep.” 

Dean lets out a small moan into Cas’s mouth at the touch, which seems to encourage him. 

“Ohh Cas!” Dean moans loudly “Then what do we do?”

Cas leans back a little, pulling his hand away, watching as Dean reacts to the loss. “You get your pants the rest of the way off,” Dean immediately starts quickly pulling off his pants “And I would normally…” Cas says sinking down to his knees. Dean's eyes are huge while watching Cas and he starts wiggling slightly from excitement. He realises he’s holding his breath so he lets it out. “Do this…” Cas says winking.

Dean has never seen Cas wink before, and is dazed at it. Cas holds onto Dean's hips, “Lean against the table-” Cas commands, briskly guiding Dean towards the table. He doesn't let go of Dean's sides as he starts licking the head of Dean's dick. 

Dean makes a “Mm!” Noise, short and loud, bracing himself against the table with one hand. Cas takes Dean fully into his mouth. Dean throws his head back at how sudden Cas was. “Holy fuck! Cas!” Dean moves his free hand into Cas’s hair, playing with it through his fingers. 

Dean doesn't know how Cas can even do this, do angels even need to breath? Cas sucks even harder, licking around Dean before Dean stops him. “Cas, Cas, Cas- Is there more to the story? If theres more you have to stop or I won’t-” 

Cas stands back up and nods, gathering his thoughts. Dean steps forward towards Cas. “Okay… uhm- Next you undo my pants” Cas says. Dean moves and frantically starts unbuttoning and pulling down Cas’s pants and briefs. Cas toes off his shoes and steps out of his pants. 

“Okay, then?” Dean urges.

“You bite your lip,” Dean bites his lip, “And I bend you over the table!”

“Wait,  _ you _ bend  _ me _ over the table?” Dean questions, going back to his normal voice slightly panicked. 

“Most of the time, yes.” Cas says backing Dean into the table with light kisses over his neck.

“Okay,” Dean says turning around “So we don’t face each other?” Dean asks sounding sort of crushed. 

Cas realises what Dean wants to do and says “We do sometimes! We uh- We can...” Cas says spinning Dean around and gracefully lifts him up onto the table. 

Dean sits there and leans in to kiss Cas again before stopping last second, right next to his lips. He giggles small before saying “And then what do I do?” Cas’s face falls into a frown. “What?” Dean asks with a worried voice.

Cas lets out a breath that sounds like the beginning of laughter, but then stops short. “Uhm. You usually have… lube… in your jeans or something.” Cas grimaces and his eyebrows go up. 

Dean smiles and looks down at the floor. “Damnit, I do actually. Those fuckers are right again.” 

Cas scrambles over towards where Dean's jeans are piled and starts checking the pockets, eventually pulling out a small thing of lube. Cas walks back over to Dean, who lays back on the table. “Dean…” Cas says in his deepest voice and smiles big. 

“Mmm. Cas…” Dean bites his lip again, “Okay, what do you do now?”

“I think you know, Dean” Dean shivers as Cas starts squeezing lube onto his fingers. Cas lifts Dean's legs up and slides two fingers into Dean. 

“Hah! Okay! Yeah…” Dean moans “I know- Fuck, Cas!” Cas starts working Dean open. Cas reaches for Dean’s dick, but is stopped when Dean grabs his wrist. Dean barely opens his eyes, lips pressing together as he shakes his head no. Cas stops, realising it would be too much since Dean seems to want to go all the way. 

Cas adds a third finger and Dean moans loud. “Okay! Okay, okay, okay!” Dean says fast. “I’m uhm- we can,” Dean stops because now Cas is already lining himself up with him. 

“Then I ask you if you are sure you want to do this, and you say… ” Cas asks, biting his lip, waiting for confirmation.

“Absolutely.” Dean replys gazing back at Cas. 

Cas goes in slow and Dean practically shouts “Holy fucking hell!” 

“Dean! Are you okay?!” Cas asks abruptly.

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine, Fuck.” Dean stammers, “Go ahead, go ahead.”

Cas starts moving faster and faster. Driving into Dean hard and deep at a steady pace. Dean's mouth is hanging open and he lets out short moans pretty often. 

“Hah! Fuck! Cas! So good- Oh!” Dean groans.

“Dean…” Cas moans out. 

“Cas I- Uh!” Dean is interrupted by his moan and has trouble spitting out the rest of what he has to say. “Hem! HA! Close!” Is all he can manage to mangle out. 

“Okay-” Cas says, thrusting deeper, each time Dean moans louder. 

“FUCK-” Dean says, heart pounding, mind going blank. With every thrust, his sensitivity increasing before finally letting go. 

Cas keeps driving into Dean, feeling his own orgasm close behind. “Dean! You’re amazing- HA!” 

“Cas do it-” Dean inhales hard and fast. “You can- MM! You can… do it.” 

“HA!” Cas breathes out as he comes hard into Dean. 

Cas carefully pulls out of Dean and sits back into a chair. Dean stays laying sprawled out across the table breathing hard. “Cas that was-” Dean pauses

“Awesome.” They both say at the same time.

“Yeah,” Dean says, a little shocked that Cas used the word awesome. 

“Another thing they got right… How often you say the word ‘awesome.’” Cas says through a giggle. 

Dean happily sighs “Awesome.” he says solemnly. 

“We have to clean up before Sam gets back,” Cas says. 

“Fuck!” Dean shouts “Or maybe we should do that again, instead.” He says propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Cas. 

“We should… later… privately…” Cas says smiling at Dean’s ridiculousness. 

Dean puts his head back to lay on the table and sighs again. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Cas gets up out of the chair and walks over to where Dean is still sprawled across the table. “Let’s go,” Cas says leaning over and sloppily kissing Dean for a moment. 

“Okay,” Dean says get up to follow Cas to the bathroom, picking up their clothes as they go by. Dean is Cas are both happy that this finally happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think! I love hearing from y'all lovelies! <3


End file.
